List of non-canonical Oz books
This page is a supplement to List of Oz books featuring published books, often by small publishing houses. Buckethead Enterprises of Oz/Tails of the Cowardly Lion and Friends # Toto in Oz by Chris Dulabone (1986) # Yellow Fog Over Oz adapted from Alexander Melentyevich Volkov's Zholti tuman (The Yellow Fog) by March Laumer (1983), illustrated by Chris Dulabone (1986) # Mr. Flint in Oz by Ray Powell (1969/1987) # The Secret of the Deserted Castle adapted from Volkov by Dulabone, illustrated by Leonid Vladimirsky (1982/1986) # The Braided Man of Oz by Rufus K. Lionel (1971/1987) # The Foolish Fox by anonymous, illustrated by John R. Neill (not Oz related, writing possibly by Neill as well) # Two Terrific Tales of Oz: Unk Nunkie and the White King of Oz/Betsy Bobbin of Oz In which relates the adventures of Betsy Bobbin, Pearl the doll, and the Lively Fire, and how they rescued the Silkies of Silk City inside Volcano Mountain, and how Betsy unravelled the biggest mystery in her life, thanks to the Magic Belt and a wish. by Gregory D. Hunter, illustrated by Kevin Carr (1987) # A Viking in Oz by Dulabone (1987) # The Enchanted Island of Yew by L. Frank Baum, illustrated by Fanny Y. Cory (1903/1987) # Acinad Goes to the Emerald City of Oz by Candace Baca, Peter Dennedy, Danica Libutti, Naomi Maesras, Billy Sanchez, Rany Tappen, David Tolzman (1987) # The Gardener's Boy of Oz by Phyllis Ann Karr, illustrated by Melody Grandy (1970/1988) # The Enchanted Gnome of Oz by Greg Hunter, illustrated by Kevin Carr (1988) # The Deadly Desert Around Oz by Chris Dulabone (1986), illustrated by J. Leigh Perry (1988–89) # Veggy Man of Oz by Nate Barlow (1988) (intended to be about Carter Green but altered for legal reasons) # Song of Oz by Jeff Barstock (1987), illustrated by Christopher Sterling (1988) # The Magic Diamond of Oz by Danica Libutti, Roberto Sanchez, Jason Cook, Matt McDermott, Christina Plunkett, Ryan Wooten (1989) # The Crocheted Cat in Oz by Hugh Pendexter III, illustrated by Caroline Garrett Taber (1988/1991) # The Silver Shoes of Oz by Marin Elizabeth Xiques (1987), illustrated by Chris Sterling (1990) # The Colorful Kitten of Oz by Chris Dulabone (1987), illustrated by Melody Grandy (1988–89) # Wooglet in Oz by Hugh Pendexter III (1989), illustrated by David T. St. Albans (1990) (1993) # The Third Book of Oz by L. Frank Baum (1904-05/1986, 1989) illustrated by Eric Shanower; edited by Martin Williams # Skeezik and the Mys Tree of Oz by Marcus Mebes with Pam Baxter, Juan Reggiardo, Peter Sandbothe (1989/1992) # A Wonderful Journey in Oz by Ryan M. Atticus Gannaway (1990) # Dorothy Returns to Oz by Shawn Billman, Tommy Bishop, Jason Cook, Aaron Gonzales, Ryan Kennedy, Matt McDermott, Julieana Reed, Ryan Wooten (1990) # Lurline and the White Ravens of Oz by Marcus Mebes (Reissued 2008, heavily rewritten and redesigned) # The Mysterious Caverns of Oz by Marcus Mebes (1990) (Reissued 2008, heavily rewritten and redesigned) # The Dinamonster of Oz by Kenneth Gage Baum (1941), illustrated by Dorothy Gita Morena (1990–91), afterword by Stephen J. Teller (1991) # Hurray for Oz! by Dulabone (this edition not published) # On Submitting Manuscripts to Buckethead Enterprises of Oz by Dulabone (attr. Toto) (1990) # Dagmar in Oz by Chris Dulabone (1989), illustrated by Charlene Greski (1990) # The Flying Bus in Oz: Joy Marie and the Noyzy Boyz (Morrises in Oz) by Ruth Morris illustrated by Dr. Corrine Morris (1974/1993) # Lunarr and Maureen in Oz by Chris Dulabone (1989), illustrated by Marcus Mebes (1990) # The Emerald Ring of Oz by Jeremy Steadman (1991), illustrated by Chris Dulabone (1992) # Bungle and the Magic Lantern of Oz by Greg Gick (1990), illustrated by David St. Albans (1991) # The Magic Tapestry of Oz: A Sequel to Skeezik and the Mys-Tree of Oz by Marcus Mebes and Chris Dulabone (1990/1992) # The Odd Tale of Osoenft in Oz by Marcus Mebes, with Bekki Lumbert, Jason Gelt, Cera Lumbert, Chris Dulabone, Derek Block (1991/1992/1994) # The Seven Blue Mountains of Oz series, Volume One: The Disenchanted Princess of Oz by Melody Grandy # Invisible Inzi of Oz by Virginia & Robert Wauchope, supposedly channeled from Baum through Ouija and originally published in 1926, illustrated by Eric Shanower (1993) # Cory in Oz by Alison McBain (1993) # The Lunechien Forest of Oz by Dulabone (1990), illustrated by Dhaveed and Mark Woody (1993) # The Case of the Framed Fairy of Oz by Gil S. Joel with Chris M. Dulabone (1993) # Kaliko in Oz by K. Kline (1991), illustrated by Michael Goldmann (1992) (1994) # The Marvelous Monkeys of Oz by Chris Dulabone illustrayed by Paul McGrory(1987/1994) # Egor's Funhouse Goes to Oz by Dulabone (1971/1992) # Red Reera the Yookoohoo and the Enchanted Easter Eggs of Oz by Richard G. Quinn (1992), illustrated by Marcus D. Mébes as A.E. Mouse (1994) #*Shorter than average story depicting Reera's quirkiness as a Freudian sublimation of desire for pregnancy. Not necessarily FF-inconsistent, but Reera does indeed get married. # Brewster Bunny and the Case of the Outrageous Enchantments of Oz by Marcus D. Mébes as Anon Eustace Mouse (1994) (logic problem on one folded sheet) # The Healing Power of Oz by Gil S. Joel, illustrated by Marcus D. Mébes # The Lost Emeralds of Oz by Frederick E. Otto # The Haunted Castle of Oz by Mebes # The Fantastic Funhouse of Oz by Dulabone # Fwirrp in Oz by Mebes and others (1996) # The Tin Castle of Oz by Peter Schulenberg # Pegasus in Oz by Annie Brzozowski # A Queer Quest for Oz by Dulabone # A Silver Elf in Oz by Xiques and Dulabone, illustrated by Marcus D. Mébes # The Fairy Circle in Oz by Dulabone # The Joust in Oz by Brzozowski # The Shifting Sands of Oz by Marcus Mebes, Rinny & Chris Dulabone # The Forest Monster of Oz by Bob Evans # The Magic Ruby of Oz by Julia Inglis Tails of the Coward Lion and Friends titles # Hurray for Oz! by Chris Dulabone # The Roots of Wonder in Oz by Gil S. Joel # The Three Imps of Oz by Chris Dulabone # The Corn Mansion of Oz by Peter Schulenburg # Thorns and Private Files in Oz by Melody Grandy and Chris Dulabone, illustrated by Marcus D. Mébes as A. E. Mouse # Ridiculous Rivals in Oz by Marin Elizabeth Xiques and Chris Dulabone # A Foolish Fable From Oz by Marin Elizabeth Xiques and Chris Dulabone # I Want to Grow Up in Oz by Marin Elizabeth Xiques and Chris Dulabone # The Land Before Oz by Marin Elizabeth Xiques and Chris Dulabone # The Seven Blue Mountains of Oz Volume II: Tippetarius in Oz by Melody Grandy # Abducted to Oz by Bob Evans and Chris Dulabone # Beach Blanket BabylOz by Christopher Wayne Buckley # The Purloined Pachyderm of Oz by Marin Elizabeth Xiques and Chris Dulabone # The Tired Tailor of Oz by Lin Carter, illustrated by Marcus D. Mébes # A Mystical Magical Super Adventure in Oz by Marin Elizabeth Xiques and Chris Dulabone # The Cloud King of Oz by Amanda Marie Buck # Starglory of Oz by Jeff Barstock, illustrated by Marcus D. Mébes # A Small Adventure in Oz by Peter B. Clarke, illustrated by Marcus D. Mébes # Dr. Angelina Bean in Oz by Ruth Morris # The Magic Topaz of Oz by Carol P. Silva and Marin Elizabeth Xiques, from a story by Bob Evans # Do It for Oz! by Chris Dulabone # Ozallooning in Oz by Margaret Berg # Dark Ages in Oz by Gil S. Joel # The Enchantment of Oz by Marin Elizabeth Xiques # The Hollyhock Dolls in Oz by Phyllis Ann Karr # The Giant King of Oz by Chris Dulabone # The Merry Mountaineer of Oz by Lin Carter (The Awful Ogre of Ogodown/''High Times on Tip Top Mountain''/''The Wooden Soldier of Oz''/''No Joy in Mudville''), illustrated by Marcus D. Mébes # Brewster Bunny of Oz by Chris Dulabone # The Seven Blue Mountains of Oz Volume III: Zim Greenleaf of Oz by Melody Grandy, Chris Dulabone, and Marcus D. Mébes # A Million Miles from Here Is Oz by Marcus D. Mebes and Chris Dulabone # Time in Oz by Jeremy Steadman # The Haunted Hot-Tub of Oz by Chris Dulabone # Toto in Oz by Chris Dulabone (Anniversary edition reprint) # The Bouncy Bunnies in Oz by Marin Elizabeth Xiques # A Baffling Book about Bunnybury of Oz by Marin Elizabeth Xiques # Sweet Wishes from Oz by Marin Elizabeth Xiques # Three-Headed Elvis Clone found in Flying Saucer over Oz by Chris Dulabone # Havenly Dreams Beneath Oz by Marin Elizabeth Xiques and Chris Dulabone Emerald City Press #''How the Wizard Came to Oz'' by Donald Abbott (1991) #''The Nome King's Shadow in Oz'' by Gilbert M. Sprague (1992) #''The Giant Garden of Oz'' by Eric Shanower (1993) #''Queen Ann in Oz'' by Karyl Carlson and Eric Gjovaag (1993) #''The Magic Chest of Oz'' by Donald Abbott (1993) #''The Magic Dishpan of Oz'' by Jeff Freedman (1994) #''Masquerade in Oz'' by Bill Campbell and Irwin Terry (1995) #''The Glass Cat of Oz'' by David Hulan (1995) #''Christmas in Oz'' by Robin Hess (1995) #''How the Wizard Saved Oz'' by Donald Abbott (1996) #''The Patchwork Bride of Oz'' by Gilbert M. Sprague (1997) #''Father Goose in Oz'' by Donald Abbott (1997) #''The Speckled Rose of Oz'' by Donald Abbott (1997) #''The Amber Flute of Oz'' by Donald Abbott (1998) #''The Lavender Bear of Oz'' by Bill Campbell and Irwin Terry (1998) #''The Silver Sorceress of Oz'' by Atticus Gannaway (1998) The Ozian Seahorse Press # Time Travelling in Oz (1992) # Sinister Gases in Oz (1995) # As The Clock Strikes Oz (1993) # The Green Goblins of Oz by Bill Hilley, as told to Marin Elizabeth Xiques and Chris Dulabone # The Magic Bowls of Oz by R. M. Atticus Gannaway and Peter Schulenburg (1999) Palo Verde Emeralds *''The Raggedys in Oz'' by Ray Powell (1991) *''Maybe the Miffin'' by Phyllis Ann Karr (1993) *''Sail Away to Oz'' by Marcus Mebes (1993) *''Red Reera the Yookoohoo and the Enchanted Easter Eggs of Oz'' by Richard G. Quinn (1994) The Wiz Kids of Oz *''Our Trip to Oz: Book I'' *''The Enchanted Emeralds from Oz: Book II'' *''Many Lands in Oz: Book III'' *''The Liberty Bell of Oz: Book IV'' *''W.W. Denslow in Oz: Book V'' *''John R. Neill Visits Oz: Book VI'' *''A Valuable Gift from Oz: Book VII'' Random House's A Brand-New Oz Adventure series #''Dorothy and the Magic Belt'' by Susan Saunders (1985) #''Dorothy and the Seven-Leaf Clover'' by Dorothy Haas (1985) #''Mister Tinker in Oz'' by James Howe (1985) #''Ozma and the Wayward Wand'' by Polly Berends (1985) #''Dorothy and Old King Crow'' by Dorothy Haas (1986) Patchwork Press #''The UnWinged Monkey of Oz'' (2001) #''The Emerald Enchantress of Oz'' (2003) Hungry Tiger Press #''Paradox in Oz'' by Edward Einhorn (1999) #''The Rundelstone of Oz'' by Eloise Jarvis McGraw (2001) #''The Salt Sorcerer of Oz and Other Stories'' by Eric Shanower (2002) #''The Living House of Oz'' by Edward Einhorn (2005) Category:Non-canonical Books